Cletus Comics/List of Comics
Every comic in the Cletus Comics franchise. The series ran from December 2010 to December 2015, with a total of twelve seasons and 106 comics. There may be an upcoming thirteenth season that may begin in late 2017 or early 2018 to revive the series. Comic Listing ♠ = Movie-Comic (comic is slightly longer than a normal comic, however, these are more or less "extended" special comics.) ♣ = Special Comic ♦= Cletus is absent in the comic. ♥ = Non-Canon Comic Season 1 1. Cletus and the Great Leaf-Bot (First 2010 Comic) 2. Cletus and the Great Monster-Bot Race 3. Cletus and Cletus: Past To The Future 4. Cletus and the Babies 5. Cletus In: An Out-Of-Control Birthday Bash! 6. The Evil Marton-Bot (First 2011 Comic) 7. A Trip To The Mall 8. Steph-O-Mania! 9. The Legend of Heaven and Hell Season 2 10. Cletus the Wealthy Robot 11. Devil-Bot's Revenge 12. Ninja-Botz 13. The Curse of the World 14. Cletus and the Great Egg-Bot 15. Puppies, Puppies, PUPPIES!!! 16. A Subject For Compo-Cumber! 17. Trouble in the Tank! Season 3 18. Cletus's Bad Fall-Out 19. Cletus: The Movie-Comic ♠ 20. The Big Factory! 21. Cletus Saves the Planet! 22. Cletus's Actin' Days 23. A Day With Ke$ha-Bot 24. Tetch 60's 16th Birhday 25. Cletus and Gal-Bot Get Married 26. A Great Mother's Day 27. Tetch 60's BIG Crush! Season 4 28. Honeymooning With Tetch 60 29. Cletus Vs. Lenny 30. Nitwit For A Day 31. The Last Straw 32. Father's Day 33. Meet The Ronbinsons 34. The Dirty Dog-Bot 35. Fourth of July 36. Tetch 60's School Picture Day 37. Road Trip Season 5 38. Tetch 60's TV Show 39. Cletus and Tetch 60's Christmas Carol 40. Jumbo Ship ♠ (First 2012 Comic) (This is the longest comic ever, with 100 pages total!) 41. Magic "Evil" 8-Ball 42. Party At Becky's 43. Race Across the Universe Season 6 44. Slither 45. The F in Gym ♦ 46. Heaven Vs. Hell 47. Gem of War 48. Scrubber-Bot and the Washing-Bots: Another Jumbo Ship Adventure ♣ 49. World of Rejects 50. A.O.H.R: Association Of Helping Robots ♣ 51. Cletus and Chiquita in the 2nd Dimension! ♣ Season 7 52. The Floodinator 53. Road Trip II: Tour 'De Cumber! 54. When Worlds Collide 55. Robot Rampage! 56. Devil Girl 57. R.L.C's Birthday Clip-A-Rama! ♣ 58. Off The Boat Season 8 59. The Law of Gravity 60. On Tour With The Bonz! 61. CleTetchus 60 62. Busted! (continued from "Devil Girl") 63. Cletus TV 64. The Computer That Ate Steve And Cutecumber! 65. Procrastination Cletus 66. Olè! 67. Lunch Time ♦ 68. Keepin' It Clean Season 9 69. Blackout! 70. Cletus Saves Christmas! ♣ 71. Filthy Rich! 72. Cletus The Movie-Comic 2: Call Me Agent Cletus ♠ 73. Goodbye, 2012, Hello, 2013! 74. Steve And Cutecumber Get Busted! (First 2013 Comic) 75. Anti-Circuit Board Island Season 10 76. Dawn of the Dinosaurs 77. When CU-PID Strikes! 78. Ice Age: What REALLY Happened 79. Evil Counterparts Have More Fun! 80. Steve Jr. 81. Birth of the New Evil! 82. Gangnam Style! 83. Knot My Problem 84. The Third Tread 85. The End Of The Universe-Ity! 86. Ivan Returns Again! Season 11 87. Playdate...Of Doom!! ♦ 88. If the Price is Right 89. Where's Steve? 90. Detention! 91. I Dream of Anti-Dogs 92. Italian Takeout (note: This is the first comic released after the Sibling Rivalries series begins in July 2013) 93. She Loves Me Not 94. Cletus and the Diamond Deal ♥(non-canon crossover with the SR comic "Diamonds in the Rough") 95. Public Enemy #1 96. Adventure Time Season 12 97. School Puppies ♦ 98. When The N.O.O.S.E Attack! 99. Two and a Half Puppies (First 2014 Comic) 100. Catching A Criminal 101. Be My Father, Devil-Bot! 102. Cletus-Ology! ♣ 103. Fairly OddPuppies 104. Cletus: The Movie Comic 3: Road To Robopolis (First 2015 Comic) ♠ 105. Robot Race 106. Airplane Ride To Doom! Movie-Comics Cletus Comics has released a few "movie-comics", which are essentially comics that are supposed to be longer than both normal and special comics. However, the majority of them only have the length of a normal comic. So far, there are four movie comics in the series: * Cletus: The Movie Comic (Length: 23 pages; Release Date: Undated, 2011): Cletus's three kids, Andy, Cletus Jr., and Stephanie, start preschool. This is the only movie-comic to not have Cletus as the protagonist, and is also the only one to have Steve Barks appear without Cutecumber Barks. * Jumbo Ship (Length: 100 pages; Release Date: January ??, 2012): In a WALL-E-inspired movie-comic, Cletus and the gang board the Jumbo Ship (a spoof of the Axiom) for a three-month vacation. This is the longest of the movie-comics, and the longest of any DR4L comic for that matter, and is the only one to not have "Movie-Comic" in the title. * Cletus: The Movie-Comic 2: Call Me Agent Cletus (Length: 24 pages; Release Date: December 29, 2012): During a vacation to London, Cletus is mistaken as a secret agent, and goes on a spy adventure to defeat Professor Zeyll, allied with Devil-Bot, who are planning to flood London while inside Big Ben. * Cletus: The Movie-Comic 3: Road To Robopolis (Length: 36 pages; Release Date: January 22, 2015): After a disaterous turn of events on Cletus's 33rd birthday, Cletus and the gang are lost in San Francisco, and decide to spend time at the Main Street Hotel, which turns out to actually be a prison owned by a doorman named Tony. Now, with the help of Troy, Tommy, and Adrian, three nerdy robots from the San Francisco Chess Club, Cletus and the gang must escape the hotel and get back to Robopolis, for the rest of Cletus's birthday! **Though two more comics came after this, this movie-comic is considered the true series finale. It should be noted that "Jumbo Ship" and "Cletus: The Movie-Comic 3: Road to Robopolis" are the only movie-comics to not be 23-24 pages long, as the former is 100 pages long, and the latter's length is 36 pages. Full-Notebook Specials Similar to movie-comics, there has also been several "full-notebook specials" in the series, which are essentially comics that take up one entire notebook (but with some unused pages to shorten the comics up), and are not counted as a series comic. So far, there are only three specials. * The Lost Tale Of Big Cletus Jones (Length: 64 pages, Release Date: June 20, 2012): Cletus tells Steve and Cutecumber a story about his ancestor, Big Cletus Jones, and how Circuit Board Island was formed (although as of 2014, these events are retconned, and although Big Cletus Jones still exists, none of the events ever occured, which may be why it is a "tall tale"). * Final Destination (Length: 31 pages, Release Date: July 29, 2014): Devil-Bot is up to no good once again, and after he burns down Cletus's house, Cletus and his friends must stop Devil-Bot from ultimatly taking over the entire world! However, this comic had many problems: The comic started production in 2012, but DR4L did not have much time to get to it, because he was working on many other comics, but could not cancel the comic, because he already made comics that followed this one, and cancelling it would ruin the rest of the series. Eventually, he rushed to complete it in July 2014, and although the special had a pathetic amount of pages, he describes it as an "okay" comic. * Dog Island (Length: 49 pages, Release Date: August 25, 2013): Steve and Cutecumber are lost and are eventually washed up on an island named Dog Island, which is inhabited by dogs. On their adventure, a cop dog named Francis mistakes them as criminals, so the duo, along with Steve's new crush, Taysha, must find a way back home. Similar to "Final Destination", this comic also started production in 2012 and wasn't released until the next year, but this comic seemed much better than its preceder, as said by DR4L. Category:Cletus Comics